Cassiopeia's Big Mission
by 7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent
Summary: sebel nggak sih ngeliat memeber DBSK pecah ? nah ini nih ff ttg perjuanngan para cassie buat nyadarin mereka ?  *ini ff abal dari newbie, saya harap ada yg mau baca ff saya*  RnR ? -terserah pembaca-


Bab 1

'Any Chance'

"indah juga , tak jauh beda dengan bayangan ku selama ini " ucap yeon hyun ketika memandan indahnya bungan sakura di musim semi.

"Aaish, tak da waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan ! aku gak boleh membuang – buang waktu yang ada " Ucapnya pada diri seniri sambil berlari menuju halte . pagi itu jalanan kota tokyo amat sangat padat dengan manusia – manusia yang berlalulalang dengan urusan masing – masing . dengan sigap yeon hyun masuk ke dalam sebuah bus yang menuju stasiun kota .

"Aku harus sampai ke kyoto lebih cepat ! banyak sekali yang harus ku persiapkan di sana ! kalian berlima tunggulah aku" Ujar yeon hyun sambil membuka – buka album kecil yang selalu di bawanya ."Semuanya akan ku pertaruhkaan. . . ."

Bus yang melaju cepat mengiangatkannya kebali dengan peristiwa itu , dan kini yeon hyun tangah bermain – main dengan imajinasinya .

###

"Apa alasan mu memilih fakultas jurusan sastra jepang ? bukankah kau adalah murid SMA negeri lulusan kelas IPA ? seharusnya kau memilih jurusan yang sesuai dengan apa yang kamu pelajari dua tahun in kan ? " tanyanya pada Ellan "Dan apa ini ? ingin ke jepang ? apa hanya itu motif mu untuk mengikuti bea siswa ini ? " yang di tanya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi .Dosen tua itu masih melanjutkan "Dari pada susah – susah mengikuti tes ini kenapa tidak menjadi TKW saja ? dengan begitu kamu akan lebih mudah pergi ke jepang bukan !" ujarnya , yang Ellan tahu hanya untuk mengetes mental nya.

Ellan hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mejawab dengan tenang sambil menerawang "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau perkataan yang akan saya ucapkan agak kurang sopan" ia memejamkan mata dan kemudian melanjutkan "Aku ingin menampar seseorang di jepang ! jika aku hanya seorang TKW yang tak berpendidikan aku tak akan bisa menampar orang itu semauku bukan ! setidaknya aku tidak terlalu rendah daripadanya!"

###

Tanpa yeon hyun sadari , bus yang ia tumpang telah sampai di halte dekat stasiun . Dengan langkah cepat ia menerobos gerombolan orang yang memiliki tujuan sama dengan nya .Stasiun itu penuh sesak , sepertinya ia juga harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga .

'Sial , kenapa di sini ramai sekali ? bisa – bisa aku terlambat untuk sampai ke kyoto. aiish... di sini sesak sekali !' rutuk yeon hyun tak henti – hentinya . Tapi yang ia tahu semua itu tak kan bisa menghentikan langkahnya .

Jepang memang negeri yang indah , apalagi ketika jalanan tokyo di bungkus oleh warna pink bunga sakura di musim semi . namun tak secuilpun yeon hyun bernafsu untuk melahap habis pemandangan kota jepang . hanya ada sebuah keinginan yang cukup untuk membawanya kenegeri ini

Tiba – tba keseimbangan yeon hyun hilang ketika sedang berada di kerumunan itu , tapi sebuah sentakan di lengannya membuatnya tersadar . Orang itu , orang yang menggenggam lengannya nya dengan kuat , tangan itu mengarahkannya langkah demi langkah melewati kerumunan . Ketika ia tersadar , ia sudah berada di gerbong kereta.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" tanya orang itu pada yeon hyun . Kini yeon hyun sudah mampu mencernanya, orang di hadapannya adalah seorang pria tampan . Ia mengenakan kacamata dan topi berwarna hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya , di lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera digital kecil , tubuhnya jangkung dan terlihat kokoh. Ia menatap yeon hyun dengan wajah khawatir .

"Heemh. . . Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap yeon hyun . Wajar saja jika yeon hyun mendadak lemas , pagi tadi ia sama sekali tak sempat memakan apapun . keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah yeon hyun yang mulai pucat. 'Akh. . . kemana orang itu ? aku tak mendengar suaranya lagi ! apa dia sudah pergi ? padahal aku ingin sekal mengenal orang itu ' Ungkap yeon hyun dalam hati !

###

'Uwaaah. . . . di sini ramai sekali !' ungkap changmin dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah , mengabadikan moment – moment yang bagus dan ekspresi wajah orang – orang jepang yang berbeda dengan negerinya korea . Ia terus memotret sampai ia menangkap gambar seorang gadis yang sedang kebingungan di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalulalang . ia terus mengarahkan fokus kameranya ke arah gadis itu . seakan – akan lingkungan di sekitar gadis itu buram dan hanya gadis itulah yang jelas di hadapannya .

'Aakh... kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ? kenapa aku jadi penasaran sekali ! Akh. . . tunggu , sepertinya dia bukan orang jepang !'

Tanpa ia sadari , ia mulai mendekat ketempat gadis itu , gadis itu membelakanginya . dari pasisinya sekarang ia dapat melihat gadis itu tengah menggenggam selembar tiket kereta ke kyoto.

'Bukankah ini kebetulan yang sangat tepat !' Batinnya dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri . tapi , seulas senyum itu sirna seketika saat ia melihat gadis yang memunggunginya kini mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tehuyung ke depan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia meraih lengan gadis itu dan membawanya menuju gerbong kereta yang mereka tuju . Dengan sangat cekatan changmin mendudukkan gadis itu di salah satu kursi di dalam kereta. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu 'sepertinya ia masih belum menyadari keberadaan ku' . setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya gadis itu memandang changmin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah pucatnya .

'Benar , ia memang bukan orang jepang . mata hitamnya yang bulat dan kulit sawo matangnya mampu mengundang orang untuk lebih dekat dengannya'

"Apa kau baik – baik saja" Tanya changmin memastikan karena sepertinya ia hampir pingsan .

"Hemmh. . .Arigatou gozimasu" jawab gadis itu .

'sepertinya ia belum makan , tepat sekali' Tiba – tiba changmin pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

###

Pip...Piip...pip...piip...

Ponsel Changmin berbunyi , dan itu telephon dari yunho .

"Yoboseyo"

"YA...! CHAAANGMIIIN. . . .KAU DIMANA ? SEMUA ORANG MENCARIMU ! KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENGHILANG DAN KABUR CHANGMIIN... TIDAKKAH KAU MERASA KASIHAN PADA HYUNG MU YANG KAU TINGGALKAN SENDIRI HAH !" ujar yunho yang setengah membentak kepada changmin tanpa memberi changmin kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Mianhae hyung, sekarang aku ada di supermarket stasiun kereta tokyo , bisakah kau berbicara tanpa berteriak ? karna aku tidak bisa memilih makanan dan camilan ini dengan baik hyung !" ujar changmin santai sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam keranjang belanjanya ,tentu saja tanpa dipilih terlebih dahulu , itu bukan karena yunho melainkan karena ia memasukkan semua jenis makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak memikirkan makanan ? cepatlah kemari , semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu "

"Ne hyung , aku tahu ! ya ini aku masih di stasiun mungkin sebentar lagi keretaku akan berangkat !"

"Hemh... aku tunggu changminah..."

"Arraseo"

Piip...

'Aakh... gadis itu aku harus cepat'

###

'hemh... siapa ya orang yang udah nolongin aku tadi ? sepertinya sebentar lagi kereta ini akan berangkat' gumam yeon hyun. Tiba – tiba dari arah pintu masuk gerbong ia melihat sorang pria yang berlari dengan tergesah – gesah menuju ke arahnya. Kini pria itu tepat berada di samping kursinya , mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal – sengal dan duduk di samping yeon hyun .

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu ?" tanya pria sopan dengan menyiratkan senyum seramah mungkin ke arah yeon hyun.

"Hemmh...ya silahkan" Jawab yeon hyun dan membalas senyum malaikat pria itu.

"ah... Terimakasih ya ! Oh ya , aku punya sesuatu untukmu !" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yeon hyun , pria itu meletakkan satu kantong besar yang penuh dengan makanan kepangkuan yeon hyun dan dua kantung besar yang berisi berbagai macam snack , makanan dan jus di atas pangkuannya sendiri."Makanlah , kau pasti lapar" kata pria itu menjawab kebingungan di mata yeon hyun .

"Terimakasih , emmh... Bolehkah aku tahu nama mu ? Oh iya , perkenalkan namaku yeon hyun !"

###

"perkenalkan namaku yeon hyun !"

"Ah... Yeon hyun apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu ? sepertinya ka bukan orang jepang !" tanya changmin memastikan , dengan begitu ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yeon hyun dan jati dirinya tidak akan terbongkar .

"Ya , kau benar ! aku memang bukan orang jepang , aku berkewarga negaraan Indonesia . Aku hanya sedang kuliah di jepang, Oh ya , kalau di Indonesia namaku adalah Ellan, nama yeon hyun aku pakai ketika berada di negeri ini" Jawabnya sambil melahap Roti isi daging yang ia belikan tadi.

"Wah... Tapi tata bahasa jepang mu fasih sekali ! emh.. bukankah aneh jika kamu sedang berada di jepang tapi menggunakan nama korea ?"

"haha... bisa saja ! sebenarnya jepang hanyalah tempatku untuk bersinggah dan mengumpul kan cukup tenaga untuk menemui seseorang tepatnya beberapa orang di korea , mungkin jika aku beruntung aku akan menemui salah satu dari meraka di kyoto tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil sekali ! Jawab yeon hyun dengan senyum yang tertahan.

"Ooh... Begitu rupanya ." jawab changmin yang terus mengunyah sambil berbicara dengan Yeon hyun . tingkah nya itu sontak membuat yeon hyun terkekeh dan membuatnya tersedak .

Changmin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan buru – buru mengambil botol jus , dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan botol jus itu. Tanpa changmin sadari topi dan kacamata yang changmin kenakan terlepas karena terbentur punggunng kursi di depannya ketika hendak mengambil botol jus itu.

'Ahh, bagaimana ini jika yeon hyun tahu jati dirinya , semuanya pasti akan sangat rumit dan kacau! Apa lagi aku tidak di dampingi yim keamanan !, baiklah... lebih baik aku mengaku saja '

###

Yeon hyun tak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang , tiba – tiba matanya berkaca – kaca dan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun seakan – akan apa yang sudah ia alami hanya baru kemarin terjadi . Pria itu yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara dan tertawa bersama adalah...

'MAX CHANGMIN'

Bab 2

'AKTF'

_Indonesia_

"Ell... Kyaa... tau nggak seeh ! aduuuh akuw bingung mau mulai darimana neeh !" Rahma yang baru saja datang dengan wajah setengah takjub , gembira , seneng yang jelas campur aduk menghampiri ellan , nenny dan ira yang sontak jadi perhatian teman – temannya itu !

"Itulooh ... ke lima pangeran – pangeran kita ... Aku baru aja dapet video baru tentang meereka ! kali ini nggak bakal nyesel dehh... gimna kalo ke rumah ku sekarang ! kita nonton bareng – bareng ! Lanjut rahma dengan ekspresi dan senyuman yang sama .

"Video baru ? Changmin ku ganteng nggak ? sering di fokus nggak ?" Tanya elland dengan nada penasaran .

"Kalo jaejoong oppa gimana ?" Sahut ira nggak kalah penasarannya.

"Kalo yunho pasti tetep ganteng doong !" Ujar nenny membangga – banggakan pangerannya.

"Haha... kalo masalah keren , ganteng de el el ga perlu di tanyain lagi ! pangeran DONG BANG SHIN KI kita kan emang selalau berpenampilan begitu! Makanya ayo kerumah ku sekarang , mumpung lagi mood neeh !" ajak rahma yang tanpa ditanya lagi pasti langsung di setujui sama kawan – kawannya !

Mereka berempat sebenarnya belum lama ini menggeluti dunia perDONG BANG SHIN KI an . sebelumnya mereka hanyalah siswi SMA biasa yang tiba – tiba di buat meleleh oleh karisma member DBSK . sejak saat itulah hidup mereka berubah . Di sampul buku ,di kotak pensil, dompet , walpaper HP, komputer , facebook bahkan apa aja yang mereka bicarakan nggak jauh – jauh dari DBSK.

Namun tiba – tiba mereka terguncang ketika membaca suatu berita dari sebuah situs yang menyatakan member DBSK pecah menjadi Jaejoong , Yochun , Junsu come back dengan JYJ sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin come back dengan DUO DBSKnya . dari sinilah awal dari berjuta air mata yang tumpah dan beribu kekesalan yang secara diam – diam tak mereka ungkapkan kepada semua orang.

###

_26 Desember 2010_

"SAENGIL CHUKAEYOO..." Ucap mereka serentak. Di hadapan mereka tertatarapi beberapa camilan dan minuman , laptop , dan sebuah buku arsip yang cukup tebal dan yang paling penting adalah sebuah kue tart yang dihias dengan tulisan TVXQ dan sebuah lilin berwarna merah berbentuk angka tujuh. Ya, hari ini adalah tanggal 26 desember yaitu hari ulang tahun DBSK yang menjadi agenda acaraa yang nggak bisa di rubah – rubah oleh ke empat gadis ini.

"Eiits ,,, jangan di tiup dulu lilinnya ! ucapkan permohonan kalian dulu satu persatu !" Sergah rahma sebelum yang lainnya menyerbu kue itu.

"Kalau gitu aku dulu ! aku pingin ketemu sama ke lima member DBSK , kalo bisa jadi temen mereka ! seenggaknya bisa lebih deket sama mereka" ucap nenny sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kalau aku pengen kelima member DBSK bersatu lagi kayak dulu selamanya sampe tua nantik so, aku bakalan tetep jadi fans mereka walaupun mereka tow kita udah pada keriput" Kata ira yang disusul gelak tawa ke tiga kawannya.

"Aku sama kayak ira , tapi aku juga berharap mereka terus berkarya sekalipun nggak bisa jadi satu group lagi . Aaakh yang paling penting aku pengin mereka tetep akur dan nggak perang status kayak gini lagi"Ucap rahma dengan mimik wajah yang amat serius.

"sekarang giliranku , aku berharap permohonan kalian semua terkabulkan dan yang paling penting aku ingin kita semua bisa ke jepang tow korea paling nggak kita bisa nemuin ke lima member DBSK dan menampar mereka satu persatu" Ucap ellan dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah kue itu. Ke tiga temannya hanya menatap ellan dengan penuh tanya. Tanpa menunggu berlama – lama lagi mereka berempat meniup lilin itu.

Nyala lilin yang telah padam tanpa mereka sadari membawa mereka menuju takdir yang takterduga dan tak terbayangkan oleh mereka berempat.

'SAENGIL CHUKAEYOO DONG BANG SHIN KI'

###

Perayaan ulang tahun DBSK yang ke tujuh memang berakhir dengan bahagia , tapi apa yang mereka pinta di hari itu memang tidak segampang itu terwujud. Banyak sekali cobaan yang melanda mereka. Sering kali mereka menangis hanya karena membaca berbagai berita miring antara HOMIN dan JYJ , mereka selalu terisak ketika melihat proud konser di jepang dan MV toki wo tomete. Banyak sekali berita yang mengatakan mereka(DBSK) bertengkar lewat status di akun twiter mereka. Dan hal inilah yang sering membuat hati kami terguncang.

"Jangan pernah menjadi orang penghianat yang habis manis sepah di buang ! aku nggak pengen kita berempat Cuma jadi fans disaat mereka tenar aja tapi aku juga pengen kita bakalan ngefans mereka apapun yang terjadi !" Nasihat rahma kepada nenny , ellan, dan ira.

"Hemh... dan nggak seharusnya kita pergi di saat mereka ngelakuin hal bodoh kayak gini ! yah, bisa dibilang kita harus menyadarkan mereka buat kembali kayak dulu ! bukan berdua tow bertiga , tapi BERLIMA !" kata nenny sambil menekankan kata terakhir pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalo aku seeh nggak mau koment apa – apa ! yang penting ituh..." ellan menggantung kata – katanya sehingga membuat ke tiga temannya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ellan _"I keep praying don't forget it baby , , , we keep the faith eternally" _ ternyata ellan hanya menyanyikan lirik lagu break out nya DBSK dengan nada yang nggak keruan sehinngga ellan harus menerima dengan ikhlas timpukan yang di layangkan kawan – kawannya.

"Udah – udah kita ngumpul di sinikan bukan untuk ngebicarain oppa – oppa DBSK ! tapi belajar buat UNAS seminggu lagi kan ?" kata ira menengahi. Dengan pasrah ketiga temannya menurut. Sebenarnya mereka udah nggak tahan ngobrolin DBSK , tapi mereka juga sadar kalau sebentar lagi ujian , Walau terkadang masih suka tergoda sama DBSK.

"Ehh... Ira , kalau uadah lulus kamu mau kemana ?" Tanya nenny memecah keheningan.

"Emmh, sebenarnya aku kalo udah lulus nanti bakalan langsung ke jakarta mengikuti pelatihan . ya sejenis training untuk menjadi asisten sutradara. Maaf kalo nggak bilang sebelumnya..." Jawab ira dengan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"wwahh... kalo aku sih emang nggak sehebat kamu ! tapi aku bakalan ngikutin pelatihan juga kug!" Kata nenny yang langsung menjadi perhatian teman – temannya. "udah deh nggak usah lebay gitu deh , aku kan Cuma ngikutin pelatihan untuk menjadi manager artis, sebenarnya aku udah setengah tahun ikut pelatihan itu , dan akhirnya aku bakalan ngikutin trainer terakhir di surabaya kalo udah lulus ujian !" Kata nenny yang langsung mendapat tepuk tangan dari ketiga temannya.

Tiba – tiba rahma meletakkan bukunya yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa."Heemh... mungkin aku nggk akan sehebat kalian berdua , kalo udah lulus nanti aku bakalan kuliah jurusan IT and Broadcast di korea" Ucap rahma yang langsung membuat ketiga temennya melongo masal.

"Apa lagi aku" kata ellan yang tiba – tiba mengalihkan pandangan nenny dan ira yang sedari tadi masih melongo ria di hadapan rahma .

"Emang kamu bakalan ngapain kalo lulus nanti ?" Tanya rahma.

"Nggak tahu !" Kata ellan pelan sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya itu.

"kok bisa nggak tahu sih ?" Tanya ira dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jelas aja aku nggak tahu ! aku baru bisa tahu kalo aku udah lulus ujian nanti"

"Kenapa harus nanti ? kaukan bisa memilih sekarang!" Kata nenny yang mulai panik dengan perkataaan ellan.

"Heemh, pengumuman beasiswa kuliah jurusan sastra jepang di universitas tokyo baru bisa diterima setelah aku lulus nanti" Kata ellan setengah tersenyum yang membuat ketiga temannya gregetan dan mengacak – acak rambut ellan sampai berantakan.

###

_Seoul, Korea_

"CHANGMINAH...! lagi – lagi kau tidak menghabiskan makanan di piringmu ! ada apa changminah ? cobalah sekali saja kau percaya dan mau bercerita pada hyungmu ini !" kata yunho dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Jelas saja yunho khawatir pada changmin , seorang changmin yang bisa menghabiskan makanan segudang penuh akhir – akhir ini malah tidak menghabiskan makanannya bahkan tidak makan ? tapi orang yang di khawatirkan malah diam dan memandang kosong sajian di haapannya.

"Hyung..." Panggil changmin dengan suara mendesis tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yunho.

"Ne... Bicaralah !"

"Hyung... Aku...Aku..." Kata changmin ragu dan sedikit berat. Tiba – tiba wajah changmin mengeras, tangannya bergetar, napasnya memburu , Pandangannya nanar. Yunho menatap lekat- lekat dongsaengnya ini, karna melihat tingkah changmin yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Jae...joong hyung... Ju...Jun...su... hyung...Yo...Yo...chun hyung ..." Suara changmin bergetar tak sanggup menahan perih di hatinya. Yunho tercekat mendengar satu persatu nama yang di sebut oleh changmin. Wajahnya langsung menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan changmin. Tiba – tiba air mata changmin mengalir satu – persatu , yunho hanya menatap changmin , tak biasanya changmin selemah ini. Apakah in yang menyebabkan changmin tak nafsu makan ? apakah ini yang menebabkan changmin terdiam ? apakah ini yang menyebabkan tatapan changmin yang berkilat itu tak bercahaya lagi ? dan sejujurnya yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Yunho tak mampu menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Kemarin adalah hari terberat dalam hidup mereka berlima. Yunho hanya tak percaya bahwa kini ia kehilangan sayap kirinya –Junsu, Yochun dan Jaejoong-. Hati yunho sempat teriris – iris ketika melihat changmin yang berulang – ulang kali menyalakan dan meniup lilin kue ulang tahun TVXQ sambil mengucapkan permohonan yang sama :

"Tuhan, aku ingin kembali seperti dahulu , Berlima , bawalah hyung – hyung ku kemari tuhan, aku hanya ingin meniup lilin ini bersama pada ulang tahun TVXQ yang ketujuh dan seterusnya , hanya itu Tuhan" Changmin terus mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat yang sama sambil menutup matanya , dan berharap ketika dia membuka matanya apa yang ia inginkan terkabul dan melihat semua hyung – hyungnya ada di sampingnya. Tapi harapan itu tak segera menjadi nyata , chanmin sadar apa yang ia lakukan ini hanya kekonyolan, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini .

###

"Hyuung... Bangun ! Biasanya kau yang membangunkan ku kan ? kenapa kau jadi malas hah ?" Namun yunho tak membuka matanya sedikitpun , ia malah merubah posisi tidurnya dan memunggungi changmin yang memandanginya dengan kesal.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO BANGUUUUNNN...!"

"Ne , changminah ! kenapa pagi – pagi begini kau berteriak ? siapa juga yang menangis semalaman dan membuatku harus begadang hah?" Jawab yunho sambil bangun dengan malas dari tempat tidur. Mendengar ucapan yunho barusan seketika wajah changmin bersemu merah.

"Aaaakhh... Jangan banyak beralasan hyung ! kau tahu sudah sejak pagi tadi cacing – cacing di perutku berontak minta diberi makan ?"

"Ne,,, akan ku buatkan sarapan untukmu !" Jawab yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyum lega karena dongsaengnya yang manis sudah kembali seperti dulu.

"Yah... Changminah, aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini "

"Kau tahu hyung, baru saja aku menyadari kalau hidup itu akan terus berjalan, seperti apapun kita mencoba menghindar tetap saja hidup akan membawa kita ! aku tak ingin terseret – seret hyung , aku ingin terus berjalan dan berlari. sampai aku menemukan kembali sayap – sayapku yang patah"

"Waah... sepertinya dongsaeng ku yang manja ini jadi lebih dewasa !" Goda yunho sambil melemparkan senyum jahil pada changmin.

"YUNHO HYUNG... jangan menggodaku ! PERUTKU LAPAR SEKALI HYUNG !" Teriak changmin untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya karena ucapan yunho tadi. Yunho yang melihat tingkah changmin yang seperti itu langsung berlari dengan cepat melewati changmin menuju ke dapur karena melihat wajah changmin yang memerah karena malu yang kelamaan berubah menjadi kesal.

'Gawat... kalau sudah urusan makanan changmin bisa jadi seram , bisa – bisa aku dijadikan sarapannya nanti !' Batin yunho dalam hati.

###

_Indonesia, malam kelulusan_

Malam ini malam yang membahagiakan bagi keempat gadis ini, setelah detik ini berakhir mereka akan menemui petualangan baru sebagai wanita dewasa karena mulai saat inilah mereka punya jalan masing – masing.

"Yah... setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana tujuan kita sebelumnya, walaupun berat karena kita harus berpisah setelah hampir tiga tahun bersama , menyukai hal yang sama, saling percaya, mungkin setelah ini kita akan pergi entah kemana , yang pasti satu hal kita punya tujuan yang sama yaitu menampar satu persatu kelima orang bodoh itu, oleh karena itu lakukan yang terbaik sampai kita bertemu kembali !" Ucap rahma dengan suara yang tertahan . Perlahan tangis keempat gadis itu pecah sehingga menghancurkan keheningan yang pekat malam itu.

"Heemh... sampai ketemu di korea !" ucap nenny di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Malam itu begitu dingin dan kelam, tapi bintang – bintang di langit begitu indah dan terang. Diantara cahaya bintang itu samar – samar terlihat sebuah rasi bintang cassiopeia. Yahh... mereka tahu kalau cassiopeia kini meredup. Sekalipun tak seterang bintang yang lain , keempat gadis itu tetap memandangnya setia.

"Aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan terus ada di sampingmu, menjadi sandaranmu " Ucap ira menguatkan dirinya.

"i keep praying DON'T FORGET IT baby, WE KEEP THE FAITH ETERNALLY" itulah lagu terakhir yang mereka lantunkan berempat sebelum petualangan mereka dimulai. Dan inilah PARK YEON HYUN –ellan- , SONG HYERA –ira- , NAHM BYUL HEE –rahma- dan HAN NEUL HYO –nenny- untuk mengalami berbagai peristiwa yang tak pernah mereka pekirkan sebelumnya.


End file.
